In a memory device, e-fuses are typically used as a one-time-programmable (OTP) element to record important information (such as repair information). For example, e-fuses are programmed by applying currents through the e-fuses to completely break them or make their resistances significantly higher, such that high resistance states and low resistance states of the e-fuses are utilized to indicate logic “0” and logic “1” respectively.